thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Railway Heist
*This article is about episode 25. You may be looking for the original idea for episode 25, which was supposed to air back in December and featured the Flying Scotsman. That plot is now being used for the Flying Scotsman Special. Episode XXV: The Great Railway Heist was uploaded on April 22, 2017 and is the first episode of the fourth season. Plot One morning, there is a big commotion at Brendam Docks, and BoCo comes over to see what it is about. There are lots of policemen too. As BoCo arrives, he wonders what happened. Harvey explains that there's been a robbery, and Cranky says it's a burglary and not a robbery, as they're two different terms. BoCo is confused about what the burglary is about, and a policeman explains that a shipment of gold for a jewelry company was waiting to be delivered in the morning but it was stolen the night before. Some policemen suggest it was in a truck on a siding, as it was broken into. The policeman asks BoCo if he saw anything suspicious last night, BoCo says he didn't as he was up at Wellsworth. The news spreads very quickly, as Will thinks it's exciting, Cory tells Will to not be silly and that he doesn't know how dangerous they are. Salty suggests that the thieves must be pirates, but Cranky tells him not to get started on it. Meanwhile, at the Anopha Quarry, Percy is worried that the thieves may strike again, but Mavis says that once the thieves get to the quarry, they won't be thieves for much longer. Later in the day, BoCo is taking a goods train down Edward's branch line and comes across a red signal as something catches his eye. In the distance, he sees men unloading many large sacks from a lorry which is next to a bus. One man opens the bus door and they start to throw and shove the sacks inside it. BoCo wonders why a person would stuff sacks into a bus meant for passengers, as a lorry would be a more reasonable way to transport them. The signal then goes green and BoCo goes on his way. Later, BoCo arrives at Wellsworth, and says hello to Edward and asks him if he's heard about the gold thieves, to which Edward says he has, and he'd heard more news a few minutes earlier: his driver was reading the news on his phone, and apparently a bus has been stolen, and by the same people. BoCo questions who would steal a bus, and Edward explains that they found a broken lorry on the side of the road, and it was the same from the security camera footage from Brendam. Edward thinks they wanted to destroy any evidence, and a bus is also a good way to transfer a large amount of stolen goods. Edward assumes they didn't realize someone would notice that the bus was gone. BoCo suddenly remembers the bus he had seen earlier, and tells Edward he thinks he saw the thieves. BoCo then tells Edward about what he'd seen earlier that day, and Edward suggests to BoCo that he should call the police, as he could've seen the gold thieves! It turns out it was what BoCo was planning to do. BoCo meets a group of policemen of the junction where Bertie is. After BoCo tells a policeman about the gold thieves, he thanks BoCo and his group takes it into account and begins to search the area. Bertie asks BoCo if it was a bus that looked like him, and BoCo replies that it did, and Bertie thinks it has to be the bus. Meanwhile, the policemen are searching the area where BoCo had seen the bus and with assist from Harold, they find possible hiding spots. That evening, BoCo waits at a goods station near Brendam for his freight train to be loaded. Suddenly, he hears what sound like police sirens, and out of nowhere, a red bus rockets by on the road, followed by a police car, and the bus was which BoCo had seen earlier, and police must've caught them, and the thieves won't go very far. However, the thieves cleverly drive into a dark shed before the police round a corner, and the police don't see the thieves, so they believe the thieves are still ahead! After they are gone, the thieves quickly reverse out and head the other way. The bus races by just after BoCo's train has been loaded. BoCo is confused how the thieves did that, his driver suggests the thieves tricked the police. BoCo suggests to go after the thieves, as his train is fully loaded. BoCo roars away with his trucks, and it isn't long before they see the bus, BoCo calls the thieves sneaky devils. BoCo's driver wonders what they're going to do after they catch up with the thieves, as it's not like BoCo can run off the rails and bash the bus, however BoCo has an idea: a level crossing. BoCo says they must get to it before the thieves do. BoCo picks up more and more speed. Luckily, the thieves are oblivious to BoCo's plan and think he's just a passing freight train until he rumbles by the thieves. Soon BoCo is far ahead and nearing the junction to the main line. BoCo shouts for his driver to apply the brakes. His driver does so, and BoCo begins to slow down and sees the bus again, and BoCo worries if they will notice him and turn around, as BoCo stops his train on the level crossing. The thieves crash into BoCo's train just as the police and Harold arrive, and Harold congratulates BoCo for catching the thieves. The police grab a sack from the bus and open it, and inside are shiny bars of pure gold! The thieves are arrested immediately. The next day, Sir Topham Hatt, the policeman, and the manger of the jewelry factory come to see BoCo. The policeman says that if it wasn't for BoCo, the gold would have been sold somewhere shady and likely never seen again. The jewelry factory manger says that millions of pounds worth of gold were saved, and tells Sir Topham Hatt he should be very proud of BoCo, which he is. Sir Topham Hatt says that BoCo may be old, but he is clever. BoCo then says that it's just a knack. The jewelry manger congratulates BoCo with a plate made of solid gold with BoCo engraved in its center! BoCo says it's lovely and thanks the jewelry manger. Characters * BoCo * Edward * Cranky * Harvey * Bertie * Harold * Mavis * The Sodor Garratt (Grady only makes cameo) * Salty * Gordon (screams only) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * Bill (cameo) * Arry and Bert (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Old Slow Coach (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) Cast * Alec Baldwin: Gordon (archive recording) * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone Else Transcript Main article: The Great Railway Heist/Transcript Trivia * This is the first appearance of Harvey in any of Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Trainz videos. * Gioachino Rossini's iconic music piece William Tell Overture is heard when BoCo chases the gold theives. The particular arrangement used is by Hans Zimmer and is from the 2013 movie The Lone Ranger. However, the very end features O'Donnell and Campbell's rendition as well. * BoCo was chosen as the main character for this episode in a poll on Twitter. The other contenders were Percy, Duck, and Stanley. * This is the first episode since Revolutionary Redemption back in November 2016. * This is the first video to feature the 2017 Henry the Green Engine Productions logo. * The Fat Controller now has a new voice as the previous one was too identical to Gordon's. * Audio from Alec Baldwin's narration of the Thomas and Friends Season 5 episode Cranky Bugs is used when Gordon screams "Help!" when he is chased by Bill. * At 7:37, this episode holds the record for being the second shortest episode of the Engines of Sodor. The shortest episode is currently held by An Unfortunate Coincidence for Jock at 6:34. * This story is based on the 1963 film, The Great Train Robbery. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Season 4 Category:Vhs Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on BoCo